


W cienkim rogu ust

by Jagodowa_Poezja



Category: Historical RPF, Słowackiewicz
Genre: Anal Sex, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Praise Kink, Tenderness, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:55:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23687281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jagodowa_Poezja/pseuds/Jagodowa_Poezja
Summary: Juliusz pragnie czegoś, czego nie do końca rozumie, czego nie potrafi nazwać albo.. boi się nazwać. Pragnie pochwał i dotyku, jednak gdy ktoś to robi to czuje niedosyt, nie tego pragnął.Okazuje się, że jest jedna osoba, która jest w stanie mu to zaoferować.
Relationships: Adam Mickiewicz/Juliusz Słowacki
Kudos: 38





	1. Rozdział Pierwszy

Juliusz studiuje rysy Adama, który siedząc po drugiej stronie pokoju popija powoli wino z kieliszka. Znowu spotkali się na balu u jakiegoś polskiego arystokraty na emigracji. Słowacki już nawet nie pamiętał nazwiska gospodarza. Przelotnie uścisnął jego dłoń na powitanie, kiwając wyuczenie głową kiedy ten pochwalał jego poezję. Juliusz nie przejął się tymi pochwałami zbytnio. Wiedział że tylko niektórzy z towarzystwa emigracyjnego są w stanie w pełni zrozumieć i docenić jego poezję. Opinia, która jednak najbardziej pochwalna mu się wydawała tamtego czasu, okazała się tylko pustą obelgą ubraną w kwietne słowa. A teraz człowiek, który ją wypowiedział siedział nie patrząc na Słowackiego, pogrążony w rozmowie z jakimś mężczyzną. 

Julek przybliżył do ust kieliszek z winem. Było cierpkie i czerwone. Paliło jego gardło i rozgrzewało przełyk. Młody poeta przełknął głośno. Zdążył już wypić kilka lampek dla towarzystwa, a z każdym kieliszkiem palący smak alkoholu słabnął. Teraz Słowacki nie poczuł nawet pieczenia w gardle, tylko przyjemne ciepło w środku i coraz większą lekkość. Jego głowa wydawała się bujać w obłokach, jakby nie podlegałą prawom ciążenia. Jego myśli były jednak skupione na dłoni która zaciskała się delikatnie na kieliszku. Szorstkie i duże palce, obejmowały delikatną szklaną nóżkę, nauczone jak powinny się z nią obchodzić. 

Kontrast jasnego szkła i skóry zabarwionej ciągłym dostępem do światła słonecznego wyrył się w umyśle Juliusza. Ten patrzył tylko jak ułożenie palców zmienia się, a kieliszek spotyka różowe wargi. Poeta znowu przełknął ślinę. 

Mickiewicz najwyraźniej nie wiedział lub nie chciał dopuszczać do siebie myśli że Juliusz obserwuje go z drugiego końca pokoju. Brązowe oczy Słowackiego już lekko zamglone lecz nadal tak samo modre jak zawsze podążały spojrzeniem po Wieszczu Narodu polskiego. Jego czerwone policzki, spowodowane ilością wypitego alkoholu i lekko rozchylone usta, sprawiały że wyglądał jak spąsowiała dama czytająca swój pierwszy w życiu romans.

\- Szanowni państwo. - odezwał się gospodarz, stając na środku salonu. - Chciałbym zaprosić państwa uprzejmie na występ wokalny mojej kochanej żony. Moja droga Serafina zaszczyci nas swoim cudownym jak słowik głosikiem, uraczając nas ludowymi przyśpiewkami.

Niewielka ilość arystokratów, poetów i młodych powstańców powstała, by drogą wskazaną przez pana domu przejść do drugiego, większego salonu gdzie czekała jego wybranka przy fortepianie. Słowacki także wstał, lecz nie po to by posłuchać głosu kochanej Serafiny, jak to ujął gospodarz. Zamiar miał wyjść na taras by zapalić fajkę. lecz posłyszał jak ktoś się zwraca do Mickiewicza.

\- Panie Wieszcz, nie idzie Pan? - zapytał jakiś młodzieniec, ewidentnie z gminu i ewidentnie w wieku do Juliusza zbliżonym. Starszy poeta tylko pokiwał głową.

\- Zaraz do was dołączę, zaczerpnę tylko świeżego powietrza. 

Chłopak skinął głową i poleciał za swoimi kompanami, zamykając za sobą drzwi. 

Juliusz został z Adamem sam w pokoju. Mickiewicz w końcu podniósł na niego wzrok. Jego spojrzenie było nieprzejednane a wyraz twarzy nieodgadniony. Młodszy poeta nie potrafił przejrzeć cóż takiego w głowie Mickiewicza się kotłuje. Czy zaraz wspomni tą sprawę z jego ojczymem? CZy go wyśmieje? Słowacki nie wiedział co ma myśleć, a te zimne jak góra lodowa oczy świdrowały go niemal na wylot. 

Juliusz zbliżył kieliszek do ust i jednym haustem dokończył całe swoje wino. Alkohol dodał mu niejako odwagi by wstać i skierować swe kroki do starszego od niego mężczyzny. 

\- Adamie. - odezwał się tylko. Mickiewicz nie spuszczał z niego wzroku. 

\- Juliuszu. - odpowiedział. Ton jego głosu nie zdradzał nic. Ani wściekłości, ani pogardy. Słowackie nie mógł pojąc cóż takiego Mickiewicz chowa w tej swojej litewskiej głowie. 

\- Mogę?- zapytał, wskazując wolne miejsce na kanapie obok Litwina. Adam skinął głową, co pozwolił Julkowi usiąść, nie tak zgrabnie i ładnie jakby chciał ( Co było winą alkoholu oczywiście), ale udało mu się. Zajął miejsce w pewnej odległości od starszego poety, nawet jeżeli znali się, nie tak jak przyjaciele ale gdyby nie łącząca ich nienawiść to - rzec by można koledzy. Ich wspólna przeszłość a także fakt że Mickiewicz świadkiem dorastania Juliusza był - pozwalały obcej osobie ich tak nazwać. Kolegami. Ale każdy kto choć trochę interesował się wydarzeniami na emigracji i każdy kto znał ich chociaż trochę wiedział, że było to wierutne kłamstwo. 

Juliusz jednak skłonny był przyznać, że to co między nimi było to nie do końca nienawiść. Sam jeno nie wiedział co. Jego uczucia do Adama zmieniały się jak księżyc na niebie. Teraz jednak myśleć o tym nie potrafił, bo teraz to Adam studiował go wzrokiem. 

\- Dużo dzisiaj wypiłeś. - odezwał się Litwin. Słowacki nic nie odpowiedział. Patrzył tylko. - To do Ciebie nie pasuje. Powinieneś przestać.

\- Nie jestem pijany. - odpowiedział na to Słowacki, a co został nagrodzony niedowierzaniem. Brew Mickiewicza w końcu ruszyła się z miejsca na jego czole. 

\- Nie jestem pijany. - powtórzył Julek pewniej i chcąc zademonstrować, że prawdą jest jego stwierdzenie wstał szybko. Zachwiał się jednak na nogach i zamiast wylądować na kanapie, jak by chciał, trafił pupą na dywan.

\- Nie tak to miało wyglądać. - powiedział pod nosem młodszy poeta. Próbował wstać jeszcze raz lecz znowu stracił równowagę i jak długi leżałby już na ziemi gdyby nie coś co wbijało się teraz w jego policzek. Szorstki materiał spodni Adama, gładził jego skórę, na której czuł twardy docisk stawu kolanowego starszego wieszcza. 

\- Wcale nie jesteś pijany. - skwitował to Mickiewicz nadal siedząc w takiej samej pozycji. Nie ruszył się z miejsca mimo że Juliusz się tego spodziewał, ale gdyby to zrobił to młodszy poeta straciłby oparcie i na pewno wylądowałby na podłodze. 

\- Nie jestem. Wypiłem tylko kilka lampek wina. Nie jestem już dzieckiem. - obruszył się Słowacki, mówiąc do kolana starszego mężczyzny. 

\- Wiem.

\- I poza tym nie piję.... - urwał nagle, słysząc co Adam do niego powiedział. Westchnął głęboko i oparł się mocniej o nogę mężczyzny. 

Był pijany. Mickiewicz miał rację. Wypił nie kilka lampek tylko kilka jak na siebie za dużo. Normalnie nie pozwalał sobie raczyć się taką ilością alkoholu jednak ostatnio jego głowa była dziwnie nieobecna. Jego myśli mu uciekały a stan był... dziwny. Nie mógł się ruszyć z łóżka cały dzień albo zmusić do czegokolwiek. Do tego towarzyszyło mu to dziwne uczucie jakby czegoś chciał ale nie mógł, lub nie pozwolono mu zrobić. Do tego oczekiwał pochwał bardziej niż zwykle, lecz kiedy w końcu je dostawał, tak jak tego wieczoru to nie miał ochoty ich słuchać, a przecież robił wszystko byleby tylko ktoś go skomplementował.

Za cokolwiek. Lecz kiedy już jakaś osoba to zrobiła Juliusz smutniał, bo... bo co?

Nie tego oczekiwał? To czego właściwie? Jego zamroczony procentami umysł już nie wiedział i nie znał na te pytania odpowiedzi. Poza tym nie mógł się skupić na czymkolwiek, bo kolano Adam zapewniało idealną stymulację na jego skroń, uspokajając lekką głowę. 

Jego powieki zrobiły się cięższe a poliki bardziej czerwone. Nie poczuł nawet jak Adam zastyga w bezruchu patrząc na niego z góry. Nie widział jak ręka Mickiewicza zaciska palce, a jego wzrok wędruje po czerwonej szyi Słowackiego, na którą opadają ciemne loki. 

***

Mickiewicz siedział bezradny na kanapie ze śpiącym Słowackim na jego nodze. Młodszy poeta oddychał miarowo lekko rozchylonymi, różowymi ustami. 

Litwin nie wiedział ile czasu minęło odkąd młodzieniec uspokoił się i ucichł, lecz miał świadomość, że obudzić go musi bo zaraz pewnikiem goście wrócą. Delikatnie położył dłoń na ramieniu Słowackiego i potrząsnął nim lekko. Nie zabrał dłoni kiedy zobaczył że brązowe oczy otwierają się a Juliusz mruga swoimi długimi rzęsami. Naturalnie długimi rzęsami. 

Adam widział, że młodzieniec jest jeszcze do końca nie obudzony, ale jego głos był pewny i nie było w nim cienia alkoholu. 

_ \- Adam. _

Litwin dopiero po tym poruszył ręką ale poczuł na niej ciepły policzek.

Poczuł jak delikatne palce w rękawiczkach zamykają się na jego nadgarstku, a ciepła skóra polika młodzieńca ogrzewa jego dłoń. Mickiewicz zamarł i tylko obserwował jak Juliusz delikatnie mizia się do jego ręki.

_ \- Adam. Proszę. _

Litwin zawahał się. Wiedział, że zaraz ktoś może tutaj wejść, zapytać czemu Pan Wieszcz nie dołączył, lecz ten aksamitny głos poprosił go. 

_ Poprosił. _

Starszy poeta ostrożnie poruszył ręką, delikatnie głaskając policzek młodzieńca, by przejść potem na jego głowę. Wplótł palce w te aksamitne, jeno ułożone brylantyną loki. Sposób w jaki Słowacki drżał kiedy Mickiewicz w palcach mieźwił jego kosmyki hebanowych włosów, powodował że stracił całe poczucie czasu. Skupiał się tylko na tym zadaniu, nie dopuszczając za bardzo myśli że właściwie to delikatne głaskanie skalpu młodego poety przypomina głaskanie sierści kota. 

***

Zanim ktokolwiek zdążył wrócić do saloniku, Juliusz wyprosił się do toalety. A właściwie tak powiedział Adamowi. Mickiewicz nie próbował go zatrzymywać, chociaż bardzo chciał to zrobić. Wolał jednak pozwolić młodszemu poecie uciec od niego i już nie wrócić.

Tak właściwie Litwin myślał, kiedy goście się zjawili on pożegnał się tylko z gospodarzem, mówiąc że ma ważne spotkanie jutro rano, co oczywiście było kłamstwem. Podziękował za zaproszenie i zszedł do holu gdzie służący podał mu płaszcz i cylinder. 

Mickiewicz wyszedł na zewnątrz w ciemność Paryskiej nocy oświetlanej tylko ulicznymi latarniami. Miał jednak uczucie że nie jest sam. Że ktoś obserwuje go. 

Nie mylił się. Źrenice błysnęły a Wieszcz zobaczył jak z mrocznego kąta małego ogródka znajdującego się przed posiadłością wyłania się figura Słowackiego. Jego poliki nadal były zarumienione lecz miał na sobie płaszcz i melonik. Wyglądał jakby wyszedł jakiś czas temu. Otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć.

\- Ja.. - zaczął niepewnie, lecz znowu umilkł. Jego różowe usta przypominały teraz zaciśnięta poziomą kreskę. Widocznie zbierał myśli.

\- Chodź. - odezwał się Adam. Juliusz nie powiedział na to nic tylko ruszył za Litwinem bez słowa w ciemność. 

***

Słowacki obudził się następnego ranka z bolącą głową i dziwnym uczuciem w żołądku. Otaczał go dziwny, nieznajomy zapach a w uszach szumiało. Zamrugał, nie wiedział gdzie jest lecz wspomnienia minionego wieczoru wracają do niego powoli.

_ Adam. Proszę. _

Młodzieniec otworzył szeroko oczy i gwałtownie usiadł. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że to powiedział. I to do kogo?

Ale Adam nie wydawał się wtedy zadziwiony jego prośbą, przecież delikatnie przeczysuwał wczoraj jego loki w palcach, głaszcząc go po głowie. Juliusz nie wiedział nawet jak do tego doszło. Jego umysł nie pracował wczoraj najlepiej. Właściwie to było niedopowiedzenie roku. Jego umysł nie pracował najlepiej już od jakiegoś czasu. 

Ten dziwny stan, w którym Słowacki się znajdował od kilku dni, chyba wczoraj musiał mu się dać we znaki, bo…

Westchnął przeciągle i złapała się za głowę, co okazało się błędem bo czuł ten migawkowy dotych dłoni Mickiewicza na swojej głowie. Czuł dotyk palców, które przeczesywały jego kosmyki, zbierając je na jedną stronę żeby zniszczyć idealne ułożenie fryzury młodzieńca. Zniszczyć jego idealnie wypracowany spokój swoim dotykiem i sprawić, że jego ciało będzie pod nim drżało, usta rozchylą się mimowolnie a oddech stanie się płytki.

_ I to było takie przyjemne, oddać… _

Julek tak zaabsorbowany swoimi myślami nawet nie zauważył jak do salonu wchodzi gospodarz, ubrany w rozpiętą koszulę, spodnie i buty. 

\- Juliuszu. - przywitał się tak jak wczoraj Słowacki. 

Młodzieniec podniósł głowę a jego brązowe, duże oczy spojrzały na Adama spłoszone. 

\- Adamie. - odpowiedział na to młodszy poeta. - Dzień Dobry. 

— Dzień Dobry. Mamy piękny poranek. - zauważył Litwin patrząc przez okno i machinalnie zapinając mankiety rozpiętej koszuli. 

Słowacki podążył wzrokiem za spojrzeniem starszego mężczyzny i owszem, poranek był prześliczny. Słońce świeciło jasno, a ptaki śpiewały. Świat już dawno obudził się do życia, a Juliusz umierał z powodu wczorajszego wina. Nie powinien był pić go tyle, teraz bardzo tego żałował, ale z drugiej strony…

Kiedy wrócił wzrokiem na Adama ten zabierał się za zapinanie koszuli. Jego palce wyuczenie ale z jaką gracją wsuwały kolejny guzik do dziurki. Młodzieniec patrzył na to tak samo zahipnotyzowany jak poprzedniego wieczoru, jednak jego spojrzenie z palców wędrowało do ciepłej skóry i włosów pokrywających pierś Adama, które w końcu zakrył biały materiał i czerwona chusta.

Mickiewicz ewidentnie szykował się do wyjścia. 

-Ehm… Wychodzisz gdzieś? - zapytał lekko spanikowany i bardzo skacowany Julek. - Czy mam…

\- Nie musisz. - przerwał mu Mickiewicz. - To tylko codzienny poranny spacer. Nie mogę sobie ich odmówić w taką pogodę. Do czasu jak wrócę, możesz jeszcze pospać, wiem jak bolesny może być poranek po balu. 

\- Nie powiedziałbym po twoim stanie. - rzekł kwaśno Słowacki, może dlatego że ból głowy był niemiłosierny, a po Litwinie nie było widać nawet cienia wpływy wczorajszego alkoholu. 

\- Przywykłem. - odpowiedział mu tylko starszy poeta i ruszył w stronę drzwi frontowych. 

Julek patrzył jak jego figura powoli opuszcza salon, w którym spał, jak się okazało ku jego uciesze bez żadnego snu. Naprawdę nie miał ochoty tłumaczyć się z jakiegoś  _ wypadku  _ z pościelą, która w geście dobroci została mu ofiarowana. Jednak kiedy jego,powolny stanem w jakim się znalazł, umysł analizował kolejną myśl Adam zdążył już założyć płaszcz na ramiona. 

Słowacki tylko usłyszał szelest materiału, co spowodowało że panika powróciła i spadł z kanapy. 

Mickiewicz zaalarmowany nagłym hukiem wpadł do pomieszczenia i zobaczył jak Słowacki leży na dywanie zaplątany w pierzynę, spod której wystaje tylko jego noga i ręka. 

\- Boże Słowacki.- westchnął, nakrywając dłonią twarz. 

\- Czekaj. - powiedziała głowa Juliusza, która wyłoniła się spod kołdry. - Idę z Tobą. 

***

Jak się okazało, Adam nie chodził na zwykłe spacery, On wręcz maszerował.

Chodzili już od godziny i Julkowi wydawało się, że przeszli cały Paryże wzdłuż i wszerz. 

Mickiewicz nawet nie wyglądał na zmęczonego, chociaż to na pewno spacer nie było! To było... to było jawne chodziarstwo!

Młodzieniec nie dawał już powoli rady, chociaż nie był tak delikatny i kruchy jak niektórym się wydawało, to nie był przyzwyczajony do takiego wysiłku. Prawda kondycję miał dobrą, Poloneza, Walczyka, Mazurka czy Polkę zatańczyć potrafił, ale jego kroki, zwłaszcza podczas polki były lekkie na nogach. Bardziej przypominały podskakiwanie aniżeli chodzenie.

Starszy poeta chyba zauważył jego lekkie zgubienie tempa, bo stanął i obrócił się do Juliusza twarzą.

\- Jeszcze tylko kawałek. - odezwał się. - No dalej, Dasz radę. Oddychał tylko równo. 

Słowacki o dziwo posłuchał go. Szedł w stałym odstępie kilku kroków od starszego mężczyzny, tak jak dawał sobie radę. Adam, kiedy zauważył że są już niedaleko od jego mieszkania, znowu odwrócił się do Juliusza.

-To już niedaleko. 

Oddech młodzieńca stał się na kilka chwil szybszy, ale Juliuszowi udało się go ustabilizować i tylko pokiwał głową.

Kiedy doszli do mieszkania Adama, pokonując jedno piętro schodów, starszy mężczyzna poklepał Juliusza po plecach. 

-Świetnie się spisałeś. Jeżeli chcesz możesz skorzystać z wanny. Wiem, że to był dla Ciebie nie lada wysiłek, ale zasłużyłeś na to. Ja zrobię herbatę.

Słowacki pokiwał głową i ruszył we wskazanym kierunku, zamykając za sobą drzwi.

***

Kiedy wyszedł, miał na sobie tylko koszulę i szarawary, kamizelka oraz rękawiczki wylądowały na kanapie, a marynarka zaraz obok nich, Kiedy Adam wszedł do salonu zobaczył złożoną pościel oraz Julka z ręcznikiem powieszonym na szyi i wilgotnymi włosami. Postawił na stoliku herbatę i podszedł do młodzieńca.

\- Wciąż masz mokre włosy, nie wyjdziesz tak. 

Zanim Słowacki zorientował się co się dzieje, Adam nakrył jego włosy ręcznikiem i zaczął nim je -wycierać. Trwało to dobre kilka minut zanim starszy poeta stwierdził, że już wystarczy, lecz kiedy zabrał materiał z głowy Juliusza, zastygł. 

Szyja młodzieńca była wyciągnięta by dać Mickiewiczowi lepszy dostęp, oczy przymknięte, a różowe usta, znów uchylone. Oddech młodzieńca był tak samo płytki jak podczas spaceru, lecz kiedy Juliusz otworzył oczy a jego oczy spojrzały w niebieskie tęczówki Adama, zamrugał.

Cała jego twarz zrobiła się czerwona a źrenice rozszerzyły się.

\- Ja… - wydukał. - Powinienem już iść. 


	2. Rozdział Drugi

Adam nie widział Juliusza przez najbliższy tydzień, nawet jeśli wiedział, że powinien się pojawić na którymś balu. Mickiewicz bezskutecznie wodził wzrokiem po zgromadzonych w kolejnym saloniku, na kolejnym balu, na który został zaproszony. Nie dostrzegł nigdzie czekoladowej głowy pełnej loków, które nie tak dawno jeszcze gładził w palcach. Nie rzucił mu się w oczy też żaden charakterystyczny wąsik, a nawet kiedy Litwin już myślał, że dostrzegł Juliusza okazywało się, że to jakiś obcy jegomość z podobnym zarostem.

Czuł dziwny niepokój, który układał mu się w węzeł na brzuchu. Słowacki był wtedy tak blisko niego, zarumieniony i otwarty. Adam walczył z sobą wtedy by nie dotknąć go tu i teraz, żeby patrzeć jak reaguje na jego pochwały. Jak jego policzki przybierają kolor dojrzałego maku, a usta rozchylają się mimowolnie. Żałował, że wtedy nie zatrzymał Słowackiego, który wybiegł z jego mieszkania, zostawiając kamizelę, rękawiczki i surdut. Sięgnął tylko płaszcza i butów, których nawet nie zdążył założyć na stopy. Adam otworzył drzwi frontowe, mając nadzieję, że młodzieniec zakład buty, lecz jego już dawno nie było. Uciekł.

Uciekł Adamowi, niczym Kopciuszek od księcia. 

Po tym starszy poeta wrócił tylko do mieszkania, westchnął i pozbierał rzeczy Juliusza. Ułożył je na szafce w sypialni i od tamtego czasu leżały tam w idealnym stosiku. 

Litwin nie mógł też dostać żadnej informacji o tym, gdzie podziewa się młody Słowacki. Na jednym balu, dostrzegł Hrabiego Krasińskiego, do którego żywo podszedł. Zygmunt zdziwił się jego pytaniem, ale odpowiedział, że Julek pojechał do Genewy tak jak ostatnim razem. Mickiewicz pokiwał głową, nie chcąc pokazać, że wiadomość ta sprawiła mu przykrość. Podziękował tylko Hrabiemu i poszedł po coś mocniejszego do wypicia. Wino nie wystarczyło mu w tym momencie. 

***

Kiedy wrócił do domu był późny wieczór. Adam wcale nie wypił tak dużo jak myślał, że wypije na balu. Po trzecim kieliszku wódki stwierdził, że nie ma sensu zostawać skoro Juliusz się nie pojawi bo wyjechał. Litwin wolał wrócić do domu, na spokojnie przemyśleć sobie tą sytuację. Chciał znaleźć coś co pomogłoby mu zobaczyć to ze strony młodzieńca. Czy bał się Adama? A może bał się sam siebie i swoich pragnień?

Mickiewicz pamiętał kiedy pierwszy raz pocałował go inny mężczyzna. Był to jego przyjaciel Antoni. Leżeli wtedy pod gwiazdami na Rzymskiej prowincji, gorące powietrze lipca otaczało ich zewsząd, tak samo jak zapach kwitnących brzoskwiń.

Patrzyli sobie w oczy, uśmiechając się. Długa piesza podróż jaką przebyli żeby dotrzeć do stolicy Włoch była męcząca, dlatego teraz odpoczywali w ten ciepły wieczór. 

Antoni zbliżył się do niego, ich nosy niemal się stykały. Adam oddychał miarowo. Oczy Odyńca zamknęły się i pocałował go nieśmiało w policzek. 

Odsunął się jak oparzony po tym i nie wiedział co zrobić. Mickiewicz widział to w jego oczach. Jego przyjaciel otworzył usta żeby coś powiedzieć, ale Adam przerwał jego tok myślenia, pocałunkiem w usta. Słodkim i szybkim, jak ruch skrzydeł motyla. 

Potem już zasypywali swe twarze pocałunkami przez resztę wieczoru. Antoni patrzył na Adama z takim uczuciem w oczach i nagradzał go kolejnym muśnięciem warg - w czoło, w nos, policzek i w usta. 

Potem przyszło pierwsze doświadczenie dotyku. 

Litwin przyjechał wtedy do Paryża i był tam kilka dni, ale zdążył już dostać posadę wykładowcy w College de France. Zapisano mu kilka wykładów ze studentami bardzo szybko, na co zresztą nalegał. 

Podczas kolejnego ze spotkań z uczniami, kiedy podziękował im, oznajmiając, że to koniec na dzisiaj,podszedł do niego jeden ze starszych studentów.

-W czym mogę pomóc? - zapytał go Mickiewicz.

Chłopak uśmiechnął się przyjaźnie, niemal zalotnie.

-Pańskie wykłady są naprawdę świetne, gdybym nie zdawał w tym roku egzaminu magisterskiego przychodziłbym na nie częściej. 

-Miło jest mi to słyszeć jako wykwalifikowanemu pedagogowi. - odpowiedział Mickiewicz, pakując notatki do swojej teczki. Tego dnia to był ostatni jego wykład, w piątek, przed końcem tygodnia. - Jeśli to wszystko, pan wybaczy.

Starszy mężczyzna zrobił krok naprzód mając zamiar wyjść, ale chłopak o ciemnych włosach i równie ciemnych oczach zagrodził mu drogę. 

-Skoro dzisiaj piątek. Może da się pan profesor zaprosić na wino. Ja stawiam.

Adam spojrzał na chłopaka badawczo. W sumie dlaczego miałby nie pójść z nim napić się wina skoro stawia? Był i tak Wieszczem Narodu Polskiego, dużo ludzi oferowało mu wspólne picie, dostawał zaproszenia na bale. 

-Z miłą chęcią. - odpowiedział Adam na co student się uśmiechnął.

***

Adam nie wiedział jednak, że zaproszenie obejmowało wino w mieszkaniu studenta, który postawił przed nim trunek i dwa kieliszki. 

Mickiewicz obejrzał je dokładnie. 

-Masz coś mocniejszego? - zapytał młodzieńca, który nadal z uśmiechem na ustach wyciągnął z barku  _ wódkę. _

Wypili ćwierć litra zanim chłopak nie wziął jego nadgarstka do ręki i położył ją na swoim udzie. Jego oddech przyśpieszył, a twarz była czerwona. Litwin nie cofnął jednak dłoni, tylko patrzył na bruneta swoimi niebieskimi oczyma. 

-Wyczułem pana. - przyznał chłopak. - Jest pan kochankiem mężczyzn.

-Może i jestem. - powiedział cicho Mickiewicz. - Ale oni nie są moimi kochankami.

Oczy chłopaka rozszerzyły się w zaskoczeniu a potem zrozumieniu.

-To mi nie przeszkadza. - powiedział, rozpinając guziki swojej koszuli. - Mężczyźni są moimi kochankami.

***

  
Młodzieniec zaprowadził go potem do sypialni, gdzie rozebrał się do naga ze swoich ubrań, nie krępując się nawet przed Adamem. Potem cały już w negliżu przystąpił do Mickiewicza i pocałował go namiętnie. Zaczął rozpinać guziki jego płaszcza, kamizelki i koszuli. Kiedy górna część ubioru poety została rzucona na ziemię, chłopak poprowadził go do łóżka, gdzie Mickiewicz posłusznie usiadł.

Zrobili to od tyłu, w pościeli. Młodzieniec pokazał Adamowi jak używać palców we wnętrzu innego mężczyzny, by nie sprawić mu bólu a przyjemność, pokazał mu jaką cudowną rozkoszą jest zagłębić się w ciasnym kręgu mięśni, tak ciepłych i mokrych.

Litwin musiał przyznać, że to było inne uczucie niż we wnętrzu kobiety. Idealnie ukształtowane mięśnie pośladków chłopaka chłonęły niemal jego członek. Kurczyły się i rozszerzały, zależnie od tego czy brunet szczytował czy nie.

Adam zaliczył przyśpieszony kurs miłości erotycznej między mężczyznami, przyszpilony po pierwszym razie przez studenta do materaca. Robili to przez większość nocy, podczas której Mickiewicz nauczył się grzesznych, ale jakże erotycznych i przesyconych przyjemnością tajników miłości między mężczyznami. 

Od tamtej pamiętnej nocy, zrobił to kilka razy. Raz nawet z młodym fanem jego twórczości, który chcąc pokazać swoje uwielbienie autorem wziął jego członka do ust w toalecie na balu. Wszystkie te doświadczenie pokazały, że Mickieiwcz potrafi tak samo docenić ciało kobiety jak i mężczyzny i czerpać z tego wielką przyjemność. Wiedział już jak zadowolić partnera, nie ważne jakiej płci.

Czy właśnie z tym miał problemy Słowacki? Ze zbliżeniem z mężczyzną? Przecież dał się Adamowi dotknąć wtedy i widać było, że jest mu dobrze, więc w czym rzecz tkwiła? Litwin spojrzał na barek po drugiej stronie salonu. Juliusz był wtedy pijany to może dlatego pozwolił Mickiewiczowi się dotknąć. Nie panował nad reakcjami swojego ciała.

Potok myśli starszego poety przerwało pukanie do drzwi. Ten otworzył je zdenerwowany, zakłóceniem spokoju swojego domostwa,lecz kiedy zobaczył kto taki był intruzem, zamilkł, zszokowany. 

-Mogę wejść? - zapytał Juliusz. Jego wzrok był zagubiony, kokarda krzywo zwisała spod jego kołnierza, a jedna rękawiczka dyndała z kieszeni płaszcza. 

  
  



	3. Rozdział Trzeci

Czy był to lubo sen? Czy mara przebżydła? Czy Adam już martwym że duch Juliusza w drzwiach mu się pojawia?

Litwin nie spodziewał się zobaczyć jego bladego, zaróżowionego lica w swoim progu, późnym wieczorem. Szczególnie po upojnym czasie z wódką jaki miał.

Może zapił się na śmierć i to tylko anioł, który postać osoby, której najbardziej pragnie obaczyć przyjął?

Ale czy anioł ten miałby tak włosy rozczochrane, ubranie przekrzywione i rękawiczkę tak niedbale w kieszeń płaszcza wsadzoną?

\- Adam? - odezwał się anioł. - Wpuścisz mnie?

Mickiewicz jakby oprzytomniał i od progu się odsunął. Anioł czy Juliusz czy jaka inna piękna mara, wszedł do środka i westchnął ciężko. Wyglądał na strapionego. 

Stał tak w progu jak zagubiony, recę zaciskając na materiale płaszcza. Jego wzrok był rozbiegany, głowa w dół przekrzywiona. Wyglądał jak mały chłopiec, który w tłumie matkę zgubił i nie wiedział co ma robić.

\- Juliuszu.... - odezwał się cicho Adam, starając się brzmieć jak najspokojniej umiał mimo że serce waliło mu w piersi jak dzwon. - Co się stało ?

Słowacki oczy na Mickiewicza zarzucił, załamał ręce a jego sine od zimna usta taką skargę wyrzuciły.

\-  Ty. Ty się stałeś.

Jego wzrok był teraz skupiony na Litwinie. Źrenice miał rozszerzone i oddychał ciężko.

\- Wiem że wiele przykrości Ci lata temu sprawiłem, wybacz nieszczęsnemu...

\- Nie o tym mówię. - przerwał mu hardo Słowacki. - Tamto bolało... ale wiem czemuś to zrobił. Kara za krzywdę musiała zostać wymierzona. - Jego głos nie miał ani grama spokoju w sobie. - Ale nie o tym chciałem rozprawiać..

\- To wszakże o czym...

\- O tym dotyku.

\- Wtedy na balu ? - zapytał by upewnić się starszy poeta.

Sytuacja stawała się coraz bardziej napięta między nimi, ale nie mógł odczytać nic w brązowych oczach Juliusza poza świdrującymi go czarnymi jak noc źrenicami.

\- O  twoim dotyku. O  twoich pochwałach, o tym co stało się wtedy...

\- Czy to dlatego uciekłeś? Czy granice przekroczyłem? Czy to że drugi mężczyzna tak Cię dotknął sprawiło, że... - Mickiewicz bał się odpowiedzi na te pytania wszystkie.  Czy granicę przekroczył ? Czy za daleko się posunął?

\- Tak. - odparł z mocą Juliusz. Litwinowi na moment serce stanęło. A więc owszem. Za daleko się posunął, niewinność tego chłopca skalał, choć zakazany owoc był wtedy tak słodki jak lipcowe brzoskwinie.

\- I nie. - dodał od razu młoszy poeta. - To twój dotyk i głos, sprawił że chciałem...  chciałem więcej tego.

Juliusz w amoku niemal, zbliżył się do Adama, który przełknął slinę.

\- Chciałem więcej od Ciebie, chciałem zakazanych rzeczy... nieczystych ale twój dotyk i twój głos.... - Słowacki odsunął się. - Nie wiem czy była to wtedy niewinna z twej strony akcja a ja opacznie ją odebrałem, ale to pragnienie.... było tak mocne że się przestraszyłem i uciekłem... Jeśli teraz mnie za drzwi wyrzucisz nie wrócę tu więcej i na oczy Ci się nie pokażę.

Ostatnie zdanie wypowiedział szeptem, po którym zapadła cisza. Juliusz wyznał to co wyznać miał i nie było to wcale na Adama bluźnierstwo ale na niego samego. Młody Słowacki bał się własnego ciała odruchów i tego że to Litwin je spowodował i więcej chciał od niego...

Mickiewicz złapał go za drżące dłonie i przysunął się bliżej. 

\- Powiedz mi czego pragniesz.

Słowacki wciągnął głośno oddech a jego poliki bardziej czerwone się stały.

\- Chcę żebyś kontroli mnie pozbawił, mówił mi co robić mam i chwalił jaki to dobry chłopiec ze mnie... proszę .

\- Dobrze. - odpowiedział niskim głosem Litwin na co młodszy poeta zareagował dreszczem. - Zdejmij płaszcz i powieś go na wieszaku, potem zdejmij buty.

Słowacki bez słowa wykonał co mu powiedziano i kiedy już zrobił to, stanął przed Adamem czekając.

Mickiewicz złapał go za prawą dłoń i przybliżył ją sobie do ust. Dotykał delikatnie wargami każdej wypukłości wystającej spod materiału białej rękawiczki.

\- Dobry chłopiec . - odezwał się podnosząc wzrok niebieskich oczu na Juliusza. - Bez słowa robi co mu się każe.

Juliusz przymknął oczy i westchnął. Adam zdjął z jego dłoni rękawiczkę, potem to samo uczynił z drugą i ponowił powolne pocałunki. Teraz jednak nie zatrzymał się tylko na knykciach czy samych palcach ale zbliżał swoje wargi do delikatnych nadgarstków młodszego poety wydobywając z niego kolejne głośniejsze już westchnienia. Kiedy skonczył oplótł ramiona kochanka wokół swojej szyji.

\- Trzymaj się mocno. - powiedział Słowackiemu, po czym powoli podniósł go z ziemi. - Owiń swoje nogi na moim pasie.

Zaraz poczuł długie, smukłe kończyny zaciskające mu się na ciele a osoba do której należą wtula mu się w szyję.

\- Mogę Cię pocałować?

\-  Tak . - odpowiedział na to pytanie Adam, stawiając kroki powoli do sypialni. Juliusz mając już jego zgodę, przybliżył usta do jego szyi i tam zaczął obsypywać Mickiewicza pocałunkami. Potem jego usta zawędrowały na poliki i wargi Adama gdzie na przemian składał słodkie całusy.

Kiedy Litwin doniósł go do sypialni i położył do łóżka Juliusz od razu posłusznie nogi rozłożył. Mickiewicz nakrył jego twarz swoją wielką, ciepłą dłonią i wtulił swoje ciało w Juliusza przyszpilając go do materaca. Słowacki wtedy ponowił pocałunki na twarz lubego a jego dłonie zawędrowały do kołnierza.

\- Mogę? - zapytał zaróżowiony.

\- Tak. - odparł na bezdechu Mickiewicz, całując go w czoło. - Zdejmij wszystko co chcesz i powiedz mi czego potrzebujesz.

Juliusz najpierw zabrał się za kamizelę, która wylądowała na podłodze obok łóżka. Potem jego wprawne palce zaczęły rozpinać guziki koszuli Adama, która wylądowała obok poprzedniej części garderoby. Kiedy jednak starszy poeta myślał, że młodzieniec za spodnie się zabierze, Juliusz przestał i jęknął cicho.

-Bądź dobrym chłopcem i powiedz mi, czego chcesz. - wyszeptał mu do ucha Mickiewicz. Ciałem Słowackiego wstrząsnął dreszcz. Jego usta rozszerzyły się w idealną literę o.

\- Proszę Adam, proszę...

\- O co mnie prosisz kochany, powiedz. Bądź  dobrym chłopcem . - zaakcentował ostatni wyraz Adam co zdało się działać idealnie.

\- Daj mi go posmakować, proszę... mogę?  \- wysapał Słowacki.

\- Widzisz? Nie było to takie trudne. - pocałował go znów w czoło Litwin. - Jako że jesteś grzeczny, możesz, jak miałbym zabraniać mojemu aniołkowi przyjemności której pragnie.

Adam zmienił miejsce tak, że teraz on przy wezgłowiu siedział z nogami lekko rozłożonymi. Przed nim Juliusz odpinał jego spodnie, walcząc z guzikami.

\- Powoli kochanie. - pouczył go Adam. - Nie śpiesz się tak.

Młodszy poeta zrobił co Litwin mu powiedział i udało mu się uwolnić przód Mickiewicza z ewidentnej ciasnoty jego spodni. Juliusz delilatnymi palcami wyciągnął nabrzmiały członek Adama spod materiału jego bielizny i przybliżył do niego usta.

\- Pamiętaj co mówiłem.  Powoli . - przypomniał Mickiewicz kładąć mu dłoń na głowie. Wplótł palce w jego czekoladowe loki, nie naciskając jednak. Pozwolił Julkowi samemu wziąć jego członka w usta, własnym tempem a ręką we włosach miała mu zapewnić jeno dodatkową stymulację.

Juliusz pracował językiem dookoła mięsistego członka kochanka, co rusz biorąc go do ust na tyle na ile mógł, za każdym razem idąc coraz głębiej. 

Z każdym ruchem języka starszy poeta zaciskał palce na lokach Julka szepcząc raz po raz,  Dobry chłopiec albo O tak... Świetnie Ci idzie, co w połączeniu z dłonią na jego włosach sprawiało że zaczął poruszać biodrami, ocierając się swoim członkiem o pościel.

Jego ciało było wygięte w nienaturalny niemal sposób, głową starał się bardziej na dłoń lubego napierać, usta i język goniły za spełneiniem kochanka a jego własny w szarawarach uwięziony członek sprawiał mu niemal fizyczny ból.

Juliusz musiał jednak przyznać, że gonił za uczuciem fizycznego dyskomfortu, lubił kiedy trochę bolało - i przyznać musiał że to już masochistyczne skłonności.

Ręka w jego włosach najbardziej przypominała mu o tem, delikatne pociągnięcia między jego lokami sprawiały że jego skalp tak przyjemnie bolał. Juliusz ocierał się o rękę Adama niczym kot pragnący pieszczot, co bardzo z prawdą się nie mijało.

***

Mickiewicz widział jak młodzieniec głowę do jego dłoni przechyla i jak wykręca swoje ciało, jednoscześnie starając się wziąć go głębiej w usta. Jego starania były wręcz... urocze, Adam musiał przyznać.

Zaróżowiona twarz Julka była ślicznym widokiem, jego język wokół członka Litwina był wprawny i taki...  dobry . 

Mickiewicz walczyć z sobą musiał by nie pchnąć biodrami prosto w to wilgotne ciepło ale nie chciał szczytować za szybko, chciał przygotować Juliusza na coś lepszego.

\- Już, już. - odezwał się dając mu znak poprzez lekkie pociągnięcie jego włosów. Słowacki jęknął głośno ale odsunął się od Adama. Z jego czerwonych ust poleciała ślina. Mickieiwcz starł ją wierzchem dłoni.

\- Dobry chłopiec. To było wspaniałe. Jestem z ciebie taki dumny.

Juliusz pokiwał głową, z lekko wzrokiem nieobecnym. 

\- Rozbierz mnie. - odezwał się z pasją.

Mickiewicz pokiwał głową.

\- Grzeczni chłopcy tak nie mówią, chyba o czymś zapomniałeś. - zwrócił mu uwagę Litwin.

Julek usta rozchylił jakby powiedzieć coś chciał ale z jego gardła wyfobył się tylko jęk przypominający słowa.

\- Proszę, rozbierz mnie... - wyjęczał Julek niemal na granicy łez. Adam położył mu dłoń na policzku i przejechał kciukiem po dolnej wardze, po czym pocałował namiętnie.

\- Skoro tak ładnie prosisz. - odezwał się do młodszego poety, całując w czoło. Jego dłonie powędrowały do guzików koszuli Słowackiego, rozpinając je metodycznie jeden po drugim. Kiedy skończył powoli zsunął koszulę z ramion kochanka, przejeżdzając dłonią po obojczyku na co Julek zadrżał.

\- Połóż się, dobrze...? -poprosił go Adam. Słowacki bez słowa zrobił o co go poproszono, patrząc na Litwina z pół przymkniętych rzęs.

Kiedy Adam powoli jak koszulę, zdjął jego spodnie i bieliznę, Julkowi trząsły się uda i dolna warga.

-Już mój kochany, już...

Mickiewicz rozłożył mu powoli nogi, zginając je w kolanach, potem lekko pogładził jego łydkę i wejście, na co Julek zareagował cichym jękiem.

\-  Adam. .. - wyszeptał płaczliwie młodszy poeta, zaciskając palce na pościeli. Zaraz po tym poczuł coś zimnego w sobie i jęknął głośniej. -  Ah !

Nawet nie zauważył kiedy Litwin wsadził mu we wnętrze jeden nawilżony palec żeby go przygotować. Jego mózg nawet nie rejestrował co się dzieje a co dopiero skąd Adam wie że trzeba tak zrobić. Pewnie doświadczenie już zebrał, ale to dobrze dzięki temu nie skrzywdzi go...

\-  Oh! \- jego i tak już rozbiegany potok myśli przerwał drugi palec, który Litwin dołożył, wykonując powolne ruchy dłonią.

Adam chciał jak najlepiej mógł tylko przygotować swojego kochanka, bo wiedział już że jeśli dobrze to zrobi to będzie to pełne przyjemności dla obu stron. Dlatego teraz wykonywał nożycowe ruchy palcami, zachaczając o delikatne mięśnie odbytu Słowackiego, który z każdym ruchem wydawał z siebie coraz to piękniejsze dźwięki.

\- Cudowny masz głos kochanie... - wyszeptał Adam, wsadzając we wnętrze młodszego poety trzeci palec. Julek zareagował głośniejszym jękiem i spięły mu się wszystkie mięśnie. Zacisnął mocniej powieki i wziął głębszy oddech, próbując nie ruszyć biodrami by odpowiedzieć na pchnięcia palców Mickiewicza. Miał się przecież zachowywać jak grzeczny chłopiec...

- OH!  \- wciągnął szybciej powietrze do ust i otworzył oczy. Starszy poeta niewzruszony, przygotowywał Juliusza nadal zanurzony czterami palcami w jego wnętrzu, ale Słowacki widział ten jego uśmieszek z wcześniej. Specjalnie zachaczył palcami o jego... -  OH! Adam !

Palce zaciskały mu się na pościeli niemal do białości,powieki znów były pół przymknięte a jego usta rozchylone. Uda drżały mu okropnie, co Adam czuł pod swoimi dłońmi, ale nie przyśpieszał specjalnie. Robił to powoli, w swoim tempie.

-Adam...Ah! Ja już dłużej... Oh! Proszę... \- wysapał Julek kiedy poczuł w sobie cztery palce rozpychające ścianki jego odbytu, co jakiś czas zachaczając o jego prostatę.

-Csiii...Wiem mój aniołku. - odezwał się Litwin, gładząc go po udzie uspokajająco. - Ale jeszcze tylko chwila, musisz być gotowy...

\- Ale  jestem... proszę...

\- Ja zdecyduję o tym czy jesteś czy nie. - Mickiewicz nachylił się i pocałował go w lewe kolano. Ponowił powolne ruchy ręka, zachaczając kciukiem o skórę dookoła wejścia kochanka, co rusz zmieniając jej kąt by zachaczać o jego "słodki, czuły punkt." Juliusz zwijał się i rozwijał pod jego dotykiem, topniał mu na rękach i wydawał z siebie tak słodkie dźwięki że Adam mógłby duszę oddać za tą chwilę tylko.

Ciało młodszego poety wyginało się w piękny łuk, jego mieśnie były napięte i pokryte kropelkami potu. Jego blada, biała niemal jak pergamin skóra zlewałaby się prawie z kolorem pościeli, gdyby nie to że Julek tak pięknie się rumienił. Jego policzki miały taki sam kolor nasyconego różu jak jego męskość, niedotykana i delikatna na bodźce. Jego szyja - wyeksponowana i równie biała jak reszta jego ciała - taka czysta, aż prosiła się by zaburzyć jej idealny, niemal marmurowy modelunek.

Adamowi Julek zdawał się teraz pięknie wyrzeźbioną figurą młodzieńca, oddającego się największej ekstazie. Przypominał mu piękne i dynamiczne białe figury rzeźb Berninniego, które widział podróżując po Włoszech. Wszystko w tym obrazie wydawało się Litwinowi anielskie i jednocześnie takie ziemskie... po prostu piękne i zapierające dech w piersiach.

Juliusz Słowacki właśnie taki był.  Piękny.

\- Adam... -  Mickiewicz usłyszał z tych drżących, różowych ust swoje imię i nagle czas znowu zaczął płynąć.

\-  Adam... Proszę..potrzebuję Cię, proszę...Ah obejmij mnie...

Litwin jak w transie wyjął palce z wnętrza Juliusza. Przygotował się i powoli, trzymając go za biodra wsunął się w jego ciepły okręg mięśni, zayrzymując się na chwilę. Ułożył się między jego nogami i ujął w dłonie jego twarz.

\-  Julek... \- wysapał mu w usta i pocałował namiętnie. - Co za  grzeczny chłopiec.. nngh  wziął mnie całego za pierwszym razem...

Słowacki odpowiedział tylko złamanym przyjemnością jękiem, oplatając nogi na biodrach Adama. Kiedy to zrobił od razu przytulił go do siebie mocniej i bliżej... poczuł bicie jego serca i wypuścił oddech, który nie wiedział że wstrzymał.

To ciepło i ten komfort.. jakby Juliusz należał do tego, jakby to było jego. Idealnie dopasowane i otulające go. Nie opuściło go, nawet jak Adam zaczął poruszać się w jego wnętrzu, oczywiście powoli i delikatnie na początku.

Obsypywał twarz i szyję młodszego poety pocałunkami i delikatnymi ugryzieniami, a kiedy Juliusz zaczął odpowiadać mocniej na jego pchnięcia i prosić o ugryzienia - już śmielej to robił.

Naznaczał mu skórę swoimi śladami, przygryzał i ssał tak by powstały krwisto-czerwone malinki, ciągnął zębami by potem obsypać szczypiące miejsca słodkimi pocałunkami. Julek rozpływał się pod jego dotykiem, oddychał głośno i drżało mu całe ciało. Adam zauważył że szczególnie odpowiada na dotyk albo mocny albo delikatny, kiedy przejeżdzał delikatnie dłońmi po jego prawym boku tak pięknie się wyginał i drżała mu dolna warga. A kiedy Litwin docisnął mocniej, ugniatając jego piękne, kształtne pośladki, jego kochanek wydawał z siebie najsłodsze dźwięki. 

Napięcie budowało się w jego mięśniach z każdym pchnięcięm bioder, z każdym wypuszczonym oddechem, z każdym dotykiem dłoni i ust... napięcie, które musiało zejść, ulżyć...

Mickiewicz złapał za nabrzmiały i mokry członek Słowackiego, ugniatając go w swoich rękach, przejeżdzając w górę i w dół.

\-  Julek... \- wysapał Adam, zbierając mu przyklejone loki z czoła za ucho. - Julek... co za dobry chłopiec..  Do-oh! Dojdziesz dla mnie kochanie?

\- Tak... proszę... -  odpowiedział na bezdechu młodszy poeta, wypychając biodra do przodu. Członek kochanka stymulował ścianki jego mięśni, rozciągając je w cudowny sposób. Sprawiając że za każdym razem przechodziły go dreszcze. Adam wypełniał go tak  dobrze.  I do tego jeszcze stymulował go dodatkowo dłonią na członku, chcąc go doprowadzić do końca.

- Adam... \- tylko to wypowiadały potem usta Juliusza kiedy czuł że zaraz rozleje się na dłoń kochanka, zaciskając wszystkie mięśnie. Starszy poeta ściskał go wtedy mocniej i gryzł zostawiając więcej śladów na ciele. I kiedy Julek już czuł że to już, że to teraz zaraz, zlapał za włosy Mickiewicza i wpił się w jego usta, dochodząc ze stłumionym jękiem, który Adam przyjął swoimi ustami.

On też był na skraju więc poruszał się we wnętrzu lubego jeszcze szybciej. Czuł jak te ciepło zacuska się na nim mocniej i to wystarczyło by jego nasienie rozlało się we wnętrzu Juliusza.

Opadł obok niego, gładząc po policzku i obojczyku. Patrzył jak Słowacki przełyka ślinę a jego klatka piersiowa się unosi. Miał zamknięte oczy a jego ciemne loki tworzyły aureolę na pościeli.Adam pocałował go powoli i wziął w swoje objęcia.

Juliusz przytulil się do niego, jego klatka piersiowa już nie unosiła się tak szybko, ale oczy nadal miał zamknięte. Litwin pocałował go jeszcze raz ostatni - w czoło i sam oczy zamknął. 


End file.
